fun_timefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Temporada 2: Episodio 1 (El mundo está trompa)
Notas: Quiero agradecer a mis pocos (?) lectores que me hayan seguido durante esta pequeña travesía. La temporada por fin ha comenzado y ya es hora de hacer episodios. Disfrutad 8) Sinopsis La vida en la superficie ha comenzado hace muy poco. Frisk se cambia de look, consigue una tripa muy hinchada, y conoce a dos nuevas amigas, todo ello en un mismo día surrealista. Episodio Transcurso Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde la llegada de los monstruos a la superficie. Creo que con los seres inteligentes que se han mudado, es posible hacer avances revolucionarios en la ciencia. En el entretenimiento general también ha habido un aumento. Por ejemplo, ahora muchos mas ven a Meth y Phetamine, lo cual les hace más populares y queridos. Incluso en nuestras vidas personales ha habido cambios. Mi ropa era bastante rara para mi, y me apetecía cambiar mi peinado, así que… bueno, ya veis. No estoy tan fea Se ve a Frisk con una melena corta, acolchada tanto en extremos inferiores como superiores, con un mechón muy notable en la frente y con algunas mechas en los extremos inferiores del pelo. A su vez, la humana también lleva un Jersey distinto, esta vez siendo azul con rayas moradas, y en vez de 2 rayas hay 3, además de que lleva pantalones de un marrón ligeramente rojizo, de corta longitud. El Jersey resalta ligeramente menos el pecho de la humana, el cual ahora es más firme. La verdad, si me ves hace una semana, el cambio aumenta una barbaridad en mi punto de vista. Pero luego, Flowey piensa que sigo igual. Y le doy una colleja. La verdad, es un gusto ver que los monstruos puedan vivir en paz con los humanos. Frisk recuerda cuando un miembro del KKK persigue a Flowey con una antorcha Aunque todavía hay excepciones. Sectarias, pero excepciones. La verdad, es que ahora veo a todos más animados, sobre todo Mettaton, que descubrió que quería ser actor. No se qué tipo de actor aún así. Flowey salta a la pantalla Flowey: ¡Actor Por-! Frisk le pega una colleja a Flowey, y éste se va Aunque claro, sigo peleándome con don Flowey. La verdad, conocí a dos personas con las que me llevo muy bien, hace muy poco tiempo ¿Qué os parece si os enseño a mis nuevas amigas? La escena cambia, y se ve a Frisk en su habitación, en una nueva casa, en la que también viven Sans y Papyrus Se ve a Frisk en el ordenador, y en la imagen hay 4 niños de tamaño de 10 años, los cuales están en una parada de autobús, donde hay nieve. Uno de los niños lleva capucha naranja, el otro una ushanka y otro estaba muy gordo. El último llevaba un gorro azul de invierno. Frisk se levanta Frisk: Bueno, creo que ya se acabó esta serie por hoy. Mañana seguiré más El estómago de Frisk se hincha un poco Frisk no se da cuenta, y acto seguido se tumba en su cama Frisk: (Aburrida) Bueno, creo que debería empezar a dedicarme al doblaje y eso. El estómago de Frisk comienza a rugir, y se hincha un poco más Frisk: (incómoda) Joé, me pasa algo en la tripa. Frisk empieza a marearse, y casi vomita Frisk: (Asustada) Cuerpo, ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios! Frisk empieza a contener el vómito Frisk: (Pensando) ¡Oh, oh! De repente, el plano pasa a una vista de una ventana de la casa desde fuera Un montón de vómito aparece desde dentro de la ventana Se vuelve a enfocar a Frisk, quien se asusta y decide bajar Se ve a Papyrus abajo, quien tiene una máquina de Karaoke, y empieza a sonar música Papyrus: (Al ritmo de la canción, cantando) I'm gonna make love to you, womaaan! Frisk baja y oye a Papyrus Papyrus: (Al ritmo de la cancion) Gonna lay you down by the fire! Papyrus se gira para atrás y ve a Frisk observándole con cara de póker Papyrus: (Sorprendido) ¡OSTRAS! ¡¿Cuánto llevas ahí? Frisk: (Traumatizada) Suficiente como para comprobar que puedes ser el Chef de un colegio. Papyrus: Olvida lo que acabo de cantar. ¿Querías algo? Papyrus ve que la panza de Frisk está hinchada Papyrus: ¿Tal vez un nuevo programa de dietas o yo qué se? Frisk: (mirándose la barriga) Se expande deprisa, así que no es mala dieta. Frisk vuelve a vomitar, dejando el suelo manchado Papyrus: (perplejo) A hacer puñetas la madera. Sans llega a donde estaban los dos Sans: He oído “Puñetas”. ¿Os importa que os acompañe? Papyrus: (Aliviado) Menos mal que llegaste. ¿Sabes qué le pasa a la humana? Sans: (Observando la panza) O es mala dieta… Frisk mueve los brazos de forma cómica y pone una cara que forma una “DX” Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Que no estoy gorda! Sans: (Sacando conclusiones) O está preñada. Papyrus: (Confuso) “Preñada”… ¡¿Qué PUÑIETAS es eso?! Frisk: (Confusa) ¡¿Cómo narices voy a estar embarazada si soy una persona normal y no tengo pareja?! Sans: Yo no se cómo va el embarazo de los humanos. Igual son hermafroditas como los caracoles. A Papyrus le sale una bombilla sobre la cabeza Papyrus: (Contento) ¡Ya se! Papyrus se mueve y la bombilla se cae Sans se ríe, dejando ver que fue él quien puso la bombilla Sans: (Riendo) Pobre bombilla. Vamos a poner un minuto de silencio. Papyrus: (Ignorando el asunto) En fin, los doctores humanos conocen mejor que nadie la anatomía de la niña. Frisk: (Extrañada) ¿”niña”? Pero si hice 16 años la semana pasada. Sans: (Sorprendido) Ostras, pues Papyrus ha dado con la clave. Podría ser la voz de la razón un día de éstos. Papyrus se pone una bufanda Los tres salen de la casa, y el estómago de Frisk vuelve a crecer Frisk: (preocupada, mientras corre) ¡DAOS PRISA! La escena cambia y se ve a Frisk en frente de un edificio, el cual lleva escrito por encima “Hospital Pan torta”, y su entrada es una puerta automática Sans: (Con aires de guerrero) ¡Vamos a entraaaar! Los 3 personajes corren en dirección hacia la puerta La escena cambia nuevamente, y Frisk tiene la tripa incluso más hinchada Un Doctor con la cabeza cuadrada, calvo y un bigote enorme y grisáceo que llevaba una bata blanca, pantalones marrones y zapatos verde oscuro sale de una puerta, donde estaba la sala de espera Doctor: ¿Frisk sin apellido? ¿Está aquí? Sans, Papyrus y la humana se levantan Doctor: (Confuso) ¿Tres personas con el mismo nombre Unisex? Sans y Papyrus: Oiga, nosotros solo somos sus acompañantes. Papyrus: Barra familia, barra esqueleto divertido, barra… Papyrus se queda pensativo Papyrus: (destrozado) Tonto l’haba que se quedó sin apodos. Doctor: (Extrañado) Ok, pasen los tres por ahí. Doctor: (murmurando mientras se adentra) Dios, el mundo está trompa. Frisk: (curiosa) ¿Dijo algo, Doctor? Los 4 se adentran en la puerta Están en una habitación con un par de camillas, y unas cortinas blancas, la cual tiene algunos dibujillos hechos por niños en una pared El doctor se sienta en su silla, delante del escritorio que muestra un ordenador Macintosh Frisk y los hermanos esqueleto se sientan en unas sillas, enfrente del doctor Frisk: (pensando) ¿Macintosh? Vaya, este tío es muy singular. Doctor: Bueno, ¿Qué les ha traido por mi consulta? Frisk: Verá, es que desde hoy he estado bastante rara. Mi tripa ha empezado a crecer, y siento náuseas y vomito cada dos por- Frisk saca una bolsa de papel marrón y vomita dentro Frisk: (mareada) ¿Ve a qué me refiero? Doctor: (curioso) Interesante. ¿Y dices que lo notaste hoy? El doctor apunta en una agenda con un lápiz Se ve la agenda del doctor, en la que hay varios diagnósticos, entre ellos “Embarazo alienígena” Doctor: (murmurando) Si no es absurdamente distraída, es embarazo alienígena. Sans: (curioso) ¿Qué nos quiere decir, doctor? Papyrus: (preocupado) ¿Los humanos son hermafroditas? Doctor: (Perplejo) No, señor esqueleto. A no ser que sea una malformación rarísima… El doctor se ata un botón de un bolsillo Doctor: Además, aunque seas hermafrodita, no puedes quedarte embarazado Papyrus: una babosa del subsuelo tuvo crías por su cuenta. Sans: Papyrus, eso fueron 2 células que viste con un microscopio. Papyrus: (Gritando) ¡Cago en! La escena cambia, y se ve a Frisk saliendo con unas ecografías Frisk: (Asustada) ¡¿Cómo DEMONIOS puedo tener embarazo alienígena si soy humana?! Sans: (con aires de cuarto milenio) Porque existe un caso paranormal, inquietante… ¿y por qué no decirlo, que he visto en esa película de Aliens? Frisk: (Asustada) ¡Cállate, Sans! ¡Bastante miedo tengo en este momento! Se cambia la escena y se ve a Frisk tumbada sobre su cama, sudando y asustada, con varias bolsas de papel en el suelo, la mayoría llenas. Ahora, tiene la panza hinchadísima, como a punto de reventar Frisk decide sacar su Smartphone, y se ve la imagen de los niños en la parada del autobús de nuevo Frisk: (pensando) A ver si ver esta serie me relaja. Frisk tose, y deja unas gotas de sangre escaparse Frisk: (Muy asustada) ¡Joé! La panza de Frisk llega al máximo, y entonces, alguien sale, reventando todo el estómago de la humana Frisk cae muerta al suelo, mientras la persona se levanta Se revela que esa persona era una chica, aparentemente en su comienzo en la adolescencia, la cual poseía un cabello marrón, muy largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, y no llevaba ropa. En su lugar, un montón de sangre la cubría hasta los hombros Entonces, la chica abre los ojos y se da la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con lo que ha pasado En cuanto ve a Frisk muerta, la chica se asusta muchísimo y corretea por toda la habitación Chica: (Muy nerviosa, mientras corre dando vueltas) ¡Ay dios mío! ¡He matado a Frisk! ¡Qué hija de (censura) soy! La chica se detiene por unos segundos Chica: ¡Necesito ropa! ¡Pero de eso me encargo luego! Chica: (Hablándose a si misma) Vale, Chara, a lo mejor puedes reanimar a la humana. Se le ve un par de costillas a Frisk, saliéndole del enorme hueco del abdomen Chara: (Desesperada) ¡Agh, maldita sea, joé! ¡Tengo que evitar que me ejecuten otra vez! Chara: (Tramando un plan) Vale, a lo mejor puedo deshacerme de éste cadáver y que no se me descubra. Chara carga con el cuerpo sin vida de Frisk, y decide tirarlo por la ventana Chara: Ahora, solo tengo que bajar, hacer un agujero, y… Se oye un sonido visceral Chara: Y cagarla mientras un cadáver se convierte en un amasijo de intestinos. Se da un salto en el tiempo, viéndose a Chara rellenar un agujero que había cavado previamente Chara: (pensando) Y yo que quería agradecerle que su cuerpo dejase que absorbiera un par de moléculas de mi vieja entidad… Flowey se asoma a la tierra, y posee una revista de Botánica Flowey: (Bostezando) Jolines, esta revista no es nada sensual. Flowey deja la revista en el suelo y se dirige hacia la casa, hasta que se choca con Chara por accidente Flowey: (Molesto mientras pone un “DX” por cara) ¡Mira por donde vas, pedazo de gili-! Flowey abre los ojos antes de acabar el insulto y ve a Chara, la cual solo estaba cubierta de sangre Flowey se queda pensativo y hace como si se llevase la mano a la barbilla Flowey: (pensativo) No se qué hacer. Está en pelotas, pero está cubierta de sangre y posiblemente sea una asesina en masa escapada de un manicomio. Flowey se queda mirando pensativo, hasta que Chara salta encima de él Flowey grita, mientras Chara sigue saltando sobre él, como si se tratase de un videojuego de Mario Chara corre hacia la casa Chara: (llorando cómicamente) ¡Esa flor me ha visto desnuda! ¡Ya se acabó! ¡Me van a pillar! Se oye distante la voz de Sans Voz de Sans: (Desde lejos) ¡Papyrus, que voy a salir un poco a pasear! ¡Ahora vuelvo! Chara: (Aterrada) ¡Ya está! ¡Me va a pillar y voy a morir por tercera vez! Sans sale por la puerta, y camina silbando, sin ver a Chara para nada Chara suspira aliviada, y se mete en la casa antes de cerrarse la puerta Sans ve a Flowey, con aspecto demacrado, por la paliza que le pegó Chara Flowey: (con problemas para hablar, magullado) Shaansh… Sans: (Extrañado) Flowey, ¿A ti qué te ha pasado? Flowey: (Magullado) Puesh khe me econthre a una humana deshnuda y me shacudio oshtiash muy fuertesh. Eshtaba cubierta de shangre. Sans: (Sin creer a Flowey) ¿Has cometido canibalismo con una planta de Marihuana? Flowey: (molesto y magullado) ¡No! ¡Esh verdad! Sans: En fin, me piro. Luego vuelvo. Avísame si Frisk ha parido un alienígena ya. Sans vuelve para cerrar la puerta, y la escena cambia a Chara en la habitación de Frisk Chara: (Hablando sola) Vale, acabo de escaparme por los pelos. Pero ahora tengo que pillar algo de ropa y huir. Chara agarra una camisa verde con escote, una falda amarilla y lleva todo al baño Chara se va al baño también, y entonces, Frisk reaparece Se da un salto en el tiempo, y se ve a Chara con la ropa puesta Chara: ¡Bueno! ¡Parece que todo va viento en popa ahora! Chara ve a Frisk, quien estaba perfectamente, como si no hubiera sucedido nada Frisk: (Saludando burlescamente) ¡Hola, pequeñina! Chara tiembla y su rostro palidece mientras quiere mirar para otro lado Chara: (casi llorando) ¡Su (censura) madre! ¡Ahora sí que estoy muerta! Frisk: (Extrañada) ¿Por qué dices eso? Chara: (a Frisk) verás… es que yo acababa de salir de tu estómago Frisk: (Aclarada) ¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! Frisk se queda en blanco Frisk: (dudosa) ¿Y por qué? Chara: (mientras se cubre asustada) ¡Porque yo era la entidad! Frisk se queda sin decir ni hacer nada Chara: (Preocupada) ¿M-me vas a matar? Frisk: (De repente) No, paso. Me pareces una niña sin problemas. Chara: (corrigiendo) Casi “Sin problemas”. Que te maté sin querer Frisk: (Tranquila y bromeando) Bueno, te parí al estilo de “Alien”, así que no me da la gana matar a mi hija. Chara: (Aún asustada) ¿S-seguro que no me vas a matar? Frisk: Paso de hacerlo, si te soy sincera. Me pareces buena gente. Además, creo que tienes un poco de mi alma ahí dentro. Chara muestra su alma, siendo 4 veces más pequeña que la de Frisk, pero con el mismo color Chara: Una cuarta parte, me parece. Aunque veo que sigues pudiendo revivir sin problemas. Chara se abalanza felizmente sobre Frisk y la abraza fuertemente Chara: (Súper feliz) ¡Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! ¡Gracias por darme la vida humana que tanto echaba en falta! Frisk: (A Chara) Ven, que te presento a Flowey Chara: (Preocupada) ¡Oh, oh! Frisk: ¿Qué? Chara: Pues, que le di una paliza porque me miró desnuda. Frisk: (Riendo) Eso le pasa en muchos sitios, hombre. Pasa el tiempo, y a Frisk se le acaban las pilas de su wii Chara: (Molesta) ¡Cago en-! Esas eran las últimas. Frisk salta por la ventana con un monedero ''' Chara: (Intentando pegarse a Frisk) ¡Pero espérame, mujer! '''La escena cambia de lugar, y ahora se ve a Frisk a punto de entrar en una tienda que recuerda a los Sprawl Mart de Estados Unidos Frisk: (Aventurera) ¡Iniciemos la búsqueda de las pilas! Chara se sube a la espalda de Frisk Chara: (Fingiendo ser más pequeña) Y vamo' a che héroe de pilach. A la vez que Frisk habla, aparecen subtítulos Frisk: (Hablando “ubbi dubbi”) “Ubidubinobicreodibu” El subtítulo se traduce a “no creo” Voz de una niña: (Molesta) ¡Eh! ¡Devolvedme mi monedero, capullazos! Voz de un criminal: ¡Habla bien, niña! Frisk: (Seria) Alguien está en apuros. ¡Es hora de actuar! Frisk llega a la escena, viéndose a dos hombres con pasamontañas, y a la niña de camisa amarilla, falda azul, pelo marrón y coletas con piña de mariquitas del episodio anterior Frisk: (Pensando) En esta ciudad, comprar pilas acaba el 20% de las veces en esto… Chara: (enfadada con los hombres) ¡Alto ahí, maldita sea! Hombres: (extrañados) ¿Eh? Chara salta de la espalda de Frisk, y se acerca llevándola de la mano hacia donde están los ladrones Ladrón 1: (Con aires de superioridad) ¿Qué intentas hacer, mocosa enana? Ladrón 2: (Burlón) Mejor vete con tu Mami a ver la última temporada de “mi pequeño Pony” Como si se tratase de Floruga, de la franquicia de Súper Mario, Chara se pone furiosa y enrojece su rostro, mientras sus ojos cambian a unos de furia al estilo de un anime de comedia Chara: (Gritando) ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! Chara se abalanza sobre el Ladrón 1, al que logra robarle las llaves de su coche, si que éste se de cuenta Chara abre un coche, que resulta ser el de los ladrones Ladrón 2: ¡Su puñetera madre! Frisk le da un rodillazo en el estómago a un ladrón, mientras la niña de las coletas le da una patada en la entrepierna al otro, y le sigue golpeando con un bate Ladrones: (Traumatizados) ¡Retirada! Chara: (Aún enfurecida, sacando la cabeza de la ventanilla) ¡Frisk, nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos! Los ladrones huyen, mientras Chara los persigue con el coche de éstos, quienes se dejaron el monedero de la niña La niña se sienta al suelo, agotada, y Frisk la acompaña Frisk: (A la niña) Oye, ¿estás bien? Niña: Según la definición oficial de la Real Academia, sí. Niña: Siento haber tenido que involucrarle en esto, señora. Frisk: (molesta) ¡Pero si solo tengo 16 años! Niña: (Observando la estatura de Frisk) Madre mía, me sacas 4 años y soy una enana. Frisk: (Animando a la niña) ¡No digas eso! ¡Te quedan dos estirones antes de llegar a la edad adulta! Niña: Y encima, tener 12 años y estar en el último curso de secundaria, me hace sentir más pequeña. Frisk: (Extrañada) Madre mía, ¿tanto ha cambiado la educación desde que estuve en el subsuelo? Niña: ¡No, qué va! ¡Allí todos tienen entre 15 y 16! Lo que pasa es que soy como una cerebrito. Frisk: (Animando a la pequeña) Pues estuviste genial partiéndole la próstata a ese tipo. Niña: (Riendo) Gracias. Frisk: Oye, me caes bastante bien. ¿Quieres que quedemos un día aquí y vayamos a algún sitio? Niña: De acuerdo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bebe Frisk: Encantada. Soy Frisk. Bebe: Bueno, pues… nos vemos. Frisk: por si las moscas, ¿tienes móvil? Bebe: (Riendo) ¿Y quién no? Edades de 6 a 75 años tienen móvil. Frisk: (Riéndose de broma) Y pronto de 3 a 99, como los bloques de juguete. Bebe se ríe ''' Bebe: (riendo) ¡Hasta luego! '''Ambas se van, mientras empieza a anochecer Y así fue como conocí a Chara y Bebe. Dos de mis mejores amigas. Pronto van a comenzar las clases, y os aseguro que va a ser divertido vernos en ello Se ve a Frisk llegando a casa Flowey: (Sollozando) ¡Frisk, una humana desnuda me ha partido la cara! Aunque claro, olvidé acerca de hablarles de Chara Epílogo La escena cambia súbitamente y se ve a Chara conduciendo por la ciudad de noche, con unas gafas de sol puesta, y escuchando una canción bastante exitosa. Chara llevaba puesta también una gorra de policía y una chaqueta de policía con una placa de mentira En los asientos traseros, se encuentran los ladrones, amordazados, intentando hablar El coche se para, frente a una comisaría, y Chara se baja, sacando una carretilla en la que caben las dos personas criminales Chara: (Con total seriedad) Bueno, bueno, caballeros. Ya hemos llegado al destino. Unas frías celdas para unos granujas como ustedes Chara saca a los ladrones, metiéndolos en la carretilla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la comisaría Chara entra, y ve al jefe de la policía, a quien entrega los sujetos Chara: (Al jefe) Oficial, éstos son los granujas que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando. No han podido escapar del enorme peso de la ley. Jefe: (A Chara) Se lo agradezco, joven agente muy pequeñita. Chara: No me las dé, jefe. De todos modos… Chara se ajusta las gafas de sol Chara: Tenía que recoger el ganado, ¿no cree? De repente, suena un grito de "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" que es el inicio de una canción, y resulta ser el tono del movil del jefe El jefe acepta la llamada Voz de Frisk: (Molesta) Dígale a la agente enana que la estoy observando a través de la ventana y que por no llegar a casa a estas horas, la van a dar una paliza monstruosa unos individuos. Chara: (Preocupada) ¡Oh, oh! ''-Fin del episodio'' Curiosidades y referencias *Se parodia al KKK, organización extremista *La serie que Frisk está viendo es South Park *La canción que canta Papyrus, originalmente fue cantada en el primer episodio de South Park en 1997, por el Chef. *De hecho, cuando Frisk contesta cuánto tiempo lleva detrás de Papyrus, hace referencia al Chef *El ordenador del doctor existe en la vida real, el Macintosh *Se hace doble referencia en la misma Frase de Sans, al hablar como el presentador Cuarto Milenio y mencionar la película de Alien, dirigida por Ridley Scott *El "nacimiento" de Chara es una parodia a la película de Alien, donde a uno de los personajes se le mete un Alien, y éste acaba saliendo a través del estómago del hombre. *Frisk tiene una Nintendo Wii, e incluso un Wiimote *El supermercado es una parodia de Sprawl Mart *Uno de los Ladrones menciona "My Little Pony", serie real. *Cuando Chara se enfurece, lo hace de la misma manera que Floruga, personaje de la franquicia "Super Mario Bros." *Bebe menciona a la Real Academia Española, quien edita todos los años esa cosa que llaman diccionario (??) *La parte del epílogo donde Chara hace un juego de palabras es una parodia a Horatio, personaje de CSI Miami *De hecho, hasta la canción que suena despues es la misma que en esa serie. Curiosidades *Se revela que Chara fue la entidad antagonista de la primera temporada *Frisk es el personaje con el cambio más notorio de la serie. *Hay un total de 14 referencias en todo el episodio. *Este episodio se retrasó un poco por asuntos personales del creador. *Es el primer episodio de la serie que cuenta con secciones de Transcurso y epílogo Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Historias Categoría:Episodios de Battletale